Chasing Shadows
by TheShadowAvenger
Summary: Srius Black and another of my characters. First fanfic, so please review! A new plot twist, haven't read it here before. It's going to be a long story, so there's a lot of things happening. Please look inside! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Meeting the Spell Lords

A/N: I don't own any of these Harry Potter characters that have been described in books and the movie. Unfortuantely. Sigh, I'll get over it. But anything else I own! Happy dance Anyway, this is my first Fanfic, so sorry if some of the stuff looks messed up, I haven't really got the hang of it yet.

Okay first there's some things you need to know, so you're not confused:

Sirius is still alive, (I wish J.K didn't kill him. He was my favorite chracter.)

And there is another Triwizard Tournament, this time between Hogwarts, the Diablaita Academy, and the Holangada School. This is where I get to introduce my made up characters. :)

Well this is going to be a humorous (I think) and there will be a main couple, Sirius and another of my characters...And of course some of the other couples, but this isn't going to be a really fluffy story, cause I can't write fluff very well. :(

I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me how I'm doing. I don't care if it's critism, just something I can read and feel happy that someone read my story. Hehe, then I get to go on another sugar binge. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Sirius, get your ass up! The Spell Lords are coming today, and you're not even dressed properly! These are very important people you know!" Tonks, normally a very laid-back person screamed up the banister, rousing a sleepy, and droopy-eyed Sirius. He yawned and stretched, groaning as his joints cracked. Not even bothering with a shirt, he reluctantly pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, tripping on the ends and slamming into the door. He cursed loudly, and clambered down the stairs cursing.

"Sirius! The children are here!" Molly said disapprovingly, wiping her hands hurriedly on her cheerful, pink apron. Her short and thick wand was constantly darting about, dusting off the tables, and picking up scattered papers into a neat pile.

"They are? Where's Harry?" Sirius asked interestedly, walking into the spacious kitchen. Tonks immediately pounced on him, fussing about his appearance.

"What's got your hair in a knot?" Sirius winced, as Tonks attacked his head with a wet brush. He curled up in a drowsy, and defensive position as Tonks shoved the brush through his elegant hair, finally giving up in frustration.

"God damn it Sirius, do you ever look remotely professional?" Tonks moaned in expasteration. He shrugged, and buckled down to the table to devour a plate full of Molly's famous pancakes and her legendary sauce. Soon, his mouth was bulging with pankcake crumbs, and his mouth smeared with the jelly Molly had made.

"Ummmm Molly, you should make these more often." Sirius praised a blushing Molly, crumbs flying out of his mouth, lethal bullets of saliva and crumb. The doorbell rang, making the portraits scream and yowl in their never-ending opera. Molly rushed out, muttering hexes under her breath. Tonks yelped, and rushed to greet the visitors, knocking over the pesky umbrella stand again. She always was the clumsy one.

"Welcome Spell Lords!" Sirius heard Tonks's bright voice greet what sounded like a large, or very loud group of wizards. He groaned; Spell Lords were usually people who he preferred to leave alone.

Spell Lords were a group of an exclusive elite group of individuals who made spells. Simply, they invented them. It was extremely hard to become one, you had to master nearly all the spells in that field. Because it was such an exclusive group, the competition was fierce, and there were often murders involved somehow with the Spell Lords. Because there were so many different types of spells, they had roughly three people per field of spell. For instance, there were Jinxes, Hexes, Dark/ Black Magic, Light Magic, Fire Spells, Water Spells, Wind/Air Magic, Shields and Other Defenses, Earth Forces, Beauty Spell etc… Of course, the broader fields had more people, and other fields had less. While Black Magic was virtually limitless, most people refused to do it, because they would be accused of collaborating with Voldemort. And in times of war such as now, that was an extremely serious accusation.

"Shit, they're here." Sirius stuffed the rest of the pancake in his mouth, dunked his head into the sink of sudsy water that was used for dishes, and swiped a kitchen towel over his face. He dashed upstairs to look for decent clothes to wear, but his frantic searches were halted by Tonks calling him.

"Sirius! Where are you? This isn't good for your first impression!" Her scolding voice hurried him to wear a big t-shirt, and trip downstairs and gasp,

"Good morning."

"Nice to meet you." A classically handsome, picture-like man who had a friendly look about his face stuck out his hand. Sirius returned the firm shake, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about greeting you all like this, I just woke up…" He grinned ruefully.

"No problem man, so did we. Thankfully, Kat here knows some spells to make us wake up." A fiery red head laughed, Quidditch muscles in place, and a permanent mischevious grin on his face.

"Well, we need to get on with introductions." The man who spoke in the beginning said pompously. Sirius got the impression this was an older version of Percy. Organized and a goody-goody. Definitely something to do with Light Magic.

"I'm Pousody, or Sody, and I am the Light Spell Maker. This here is Azortil, or Fire Head." He pointed at the red head. "That's Katrina, or Kat, owner of Beauty and Household Spells. Hyrdiagua or Aqua, the Water Lord. Natalie, or Mother, Mother Nature. More are coming later." Sody said pompously, and the witches and wizards nodded their heads slightly in greeting.

"Wait, where's Amaya?" Kat, a rather pretty brunette asked, craning her neck to look around. Fire Head coughed loudly and tried to change the subject, but Natalie looked at him sternly.

"What'd you do this time?" She asked in a condescending tone, revealing why her nickname was Mother.

"Nothing bad." Aqua tried covering up their tracks. He made an innocent face, the one that Fred and George made whenever they were hiding something. Sirius wondered what exactly had happened when there was a huge explosion outside...

* * *

MuahahhaI hope you like it so far! I'd really aprpeciate at least one review, and hopefully it will come from YOU! Hehe, thanks for reading, and check back often! I'm probably going to update about every other other day or something like that, unless otherwise noted. :) 


	2. Thousand Sense Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or references that have been used int he book or movie. The rest are mine.

A/N: Btw, this is the 7th year for Harry and the gang. Right now, it's near the beginning of the summer vacation. Just for clarification. ;) Anyway...please review after you finish reading, and tell me how I'm doing! Without further adooooooooooooo (I love that, sorry)...

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a shout outside, and they raced outside to see what was happening. A very frustrated form was trying to get into the house, but not succeeding very well.

Dumbledore rushed out, apologizing profusely, but his eyes nevertheless holding their twinkle.

"I'm so very sorry, we have many different shields and spells to protect the place…" He apologized, and quickly made a gap for her to slip through. As she entered, she slid the hood on her cloak down, revealing a tanned face, with piercing, wary night eyes so dark you couldn't see the pupil. Her eyes were always moving, like popcorn in a microwave, blazing and emotionless. Her rather short body had strips of muscles all wiring her lean body like a panther. She looked like a lady who didn't want to be pissed off.

"Nice trick Fire Ass." She spat, obviously agitated. Fire Head beamed.

"Did you get all of it?" He asked hopefully, grinning like a clown.

"You fool." Her displeasure answered his question, and his grin spread wider.

"So, this is Amaya, the Dark Lord." Sody said, rather unnecessarily. Sirius's eyebrows were raised up to the brink of vanishing.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius managed to stick out his hand for greeting. After all, he never lost his manners for long around girls, even if they arrived at his house with a bang.

"Black. I admire your style." She said coolly, shaking his hand.

"So, want to take the grand tour?" Sirius asked smoothly. They all nodded, and Sirius went through the rooms boredly, but enjoying the fact that they all looked impressed.

Amaya was viewing the rest of the mansion with evident interest. Suddenly, she was tackled by two red headed twins who had come to the Black mansion for a visit. Their joke shop was doing amazingly well, and the Weasly Wonder's Joke Shop was now a household name.

"Oof." She grunted, landing on her stomach. As she got up and brushed herself off with dignity, the twins were all over her excitedly.

"You're the Dark Lord, right?"

"Meaning that you can-"

"Do illegal stuff"

"Without fear of"

"PENALTY!" They both chorused. Amaya blinked, and then broke into a wide grin. She was beginning to get the feeling that everyone in the house was serious, and hellbent on destroying Voldemort. Of course, that was the primary reason why she was here, to recognize Black Magic, but it was nice knowing that not all of them were goody little angels.

Of course, she knew Black since their school days, and knew of his troublemaking habits, but that had been a long time ago. Seven years ago, to be exact. (A/N: cough foreshadowing for an event coming soon of going back in time cough)

"That's the gist of it, yeah." She was interrupted by a disapproving Sody.

"Of course, we never abuse our power, because there is a huge penalty for that." He said pompously.

"Aw, lighten up Sod Face." Aqua squirted a jet of water from his thumb at Sody and then aimed it at Amaya. She squeezed her eyes shut until Aqua quit, and everyone was laughing. Even the twins were laughing at their embarrassed heroine, and Sirius was smiling.

She shook herself, and straightened. Aqua was currently sharing a great bellow of laughter with Fire Head, and she narrowed her eyes. She took out her want, fourteen inches of pure black ice.

"Dianalise!" She whispered, and immediately, the men had strained expressions on their faces, as if they were constipated or they forgot something particularly important.

"Stop it!" Mother snapped sharply. Amaya paid no heed. The men's expression changed fleetingly, ranging from ecstasy to agony and everything in between. Amaya watched closely, with a faint hint of a smile on her face. Sirius watched with widened eyes, and Sody gaped at the spell. Mother was currently berating Amaya, who wasn't paying any attention to the indignant mother hen.

"Are you quite finished?" Molly came up, with a disapproving glare at Amaya. She blinked, pasted a fake smile on her face, and muttered the counterspell. Azortil gasped for air, and Aqua looked strangely pale.

"Wow! Mum, wasn't that bloody amazing? Can you show us that? We might use them for our Thousand Sense Lollipops." George asked in fascination.

"Thousand Sense? Where'd you get that name? Wouldn't Constipation Candy be better?"

"We need something that sounds remotely grown-up. After all, we need to cater to our adult consumers as well. This is a prime example of how to get some grown up revenge without using a wand. Perfect!" George began, and Fred caught on, finishing the statement.

"Boys!" Molly gasped. Even though they were considered adults in the wizarding community already, and extremely famous ones for their famous Weasly Wonder's Joke Shop, she still referred to them fondly as her 'little troublemakers'.

"Sorry Mum. Anyway, Amaya, come right this way…" They marched her to their room, presumably to get a collection of her spells. She winked at them, and turned around to say,

"You know Kat, since the house is so big, perhaps Molly would like to learn a couple new spells on how to keep this place clean…And Sody, I'm sure you would be the gentleman to assist Mrs. Weasly."

Molly immediately blushed, and Kat, being Amaya's close friend, caught on quickly and went on to show Molly some spells, while Amaya went to plot the Thousand Sense Candy with the twins.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled in delight, as our favorite Potter came bounding up, with his friends tagging along. It was going to be an eventful summer vacation…

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm hoping for maybe **_5 _**reviews, hopefully? AND THEY WILL COME FROM YOU! Hehe, until next time...


	3. Dark Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters or references that are made in the book or movies. The rest are mine. HA, I still own something.

A/N: Woo! Two reviews! Haha, I probably sound really pathetic. Anyway,

Trinity: I updated it to chapter 3, and chapter 4 is on it's way!

So, anyway, this was kinda a chapter a made because i was really hungry at the time...

* * *

"Harry Potter! How would you like to be the first person ever to try the Thousand Sense Candy? It's sure to blow your socks off!" Fred exclaimed in delight, as the twins and a devious looking Amaya emerged from the room. Harry, just on his way up to his room with Ron, stopped and looked suspiciously at the innocent candy placed in Fred's and George's hands.

"It's poison." Ron said automatically. But he gazed at it curiously, and Harry gamely took the candy. George rubbed his hands excitedly, and Amaya was watching with a smiling face.

"Gargh, Fred, this thing is disgust---" Harry stopped mid-sentence, his face morphing strangely. Finally, after a few minutes, Harry's face was back to normal. Ron was laughing heartily with the twins, and Amaya quickly administered chocolate to the pale green boy. Instantly, the color surged to his face, and Harry shook his head.

"Add more sugar."

Ron slapped Harry on the back in a form of congratulations, as both of them trudged upstairs, laughing heartily. However, they were stopped by Molly announcing it was time for dinner.

"Ya think any of them will fall for it?" Fred asked George cautiously.

"Well, do you think dye will ruin it? It's kinda puke green." Amaya flipped the clustered candy around in her hand.

"We can try it. What color are you thinking of?" George asked curiously.

"Brown. Peanut brown. We can pretend they're peanut clusters. The lollipop idea didn't quite work, but you can call them Thousand Sense er…Clusters?" Amaya nodded, and Fred bounced excitedly, rocking on the balls of his feet. She muttered a spell, and the clusters popped into a quite convincing peanut brown.

"Perfect. Now, Harry, my boy, can you introduce the candy? Mum will know something's up if we do it, and Amaya's not exactly on Mum's good books either." George asked, shoving a bag of the candy into his hands.

"What'd you do?" Ron asked interestedly.

"I used the spell on Fire Ass in front of your mum." She shrugged, and then cracked her back, making Fred and George wince.

"I've got to go down now, I'm starving. Look convincing, and make sure you made Sody try some. Seeya." Amaya glided down the stairs; close examination would show she was not actually walking, rather floating in the air.

"Ummm….these are really good." Amaya bolted down Molly's food quickly, with pleasure. Molly blushed.

"You're too kind."

"Nope. None of these idiots can cook, except for Mother. And I'm not that great either." Amaya stabbed the piece of beef with her fork, and destroyed it with ivory daggers.

"Unless it's with sugar." Azortil grinned, his eyes gleaming. Mother crinkled her eyes cheerfully.

"Indeed, she is a master dessert creator. Why don't you show them your famous chocolate mousse?" (A/N: I LOVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH CHOCOLATE, except white. But anyway, back to the story)

"Actually, I have something that my Aunt Petunia made….it's pretty good, would you all like to try some?" Harry coughed, after the twins kicked him under the table to do his act.

"The peanut clusters? They are addictive." Amaya winked at the boys. Molly looked intrigued, and everyone else took a piece gamely. Soon, all the people around the table, except for Sirius, who had caught the wink that went between Amaya and the boys, were on the ground, rolling around in different emotions. Finally, after a few minutes, they calmed down enough. Amaya was studiously eating her stew, and the twins were howling with laughter, Ron and Harry choking on their food in laughter. Sirius shook his head in amusement.

"Boys!" Molly shouted, but soon broke down into hysterics after realizing the silly mistake she made again and again.

"Amaya, how about some real dessert?" Mother asked primly. Amaya nodded, and produced a huge, magnificent chocolate cake, complete with a chocolate figurine dancing around in the chocolate.

"Er…Maya, how are you supposed to eat it?" Aqua asked, watching the dancing figures in awe.

"What? You eat it?" Amaya said, puzzled. She demonstrated by plucking a figure off the cake, and stuffing it into her mouth. She gulped it down and grinned.

"Darkest chocolate you can get. Delicious."

Mother and Molly looked at her in horror, but everybody else, including a cheerful Sirius devoured one and agreed that it was amazing.

"You've improved your culinary skills since the last time we've met." Sirius commented lightly. Amaya laughed,

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW I TELL YOU! Haha rhymes. Sorry.

Coming up next:

Some other episodes of mishap during the summer vacation

It's nearing the end of summer vacation, it's off to Diagon Alley for shopping...


	4. A MidSummer's Night's Dream

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: This chapter is really long because I want ast least 10 reviews before I start the next chapter. I don't think I'm being that unreasonable, after all, I see people waiting for twenty for their first chapter. Lol, I'm getting a bit greedy here, but I still want 10 reviews. Contructive critism and encouragement and suggestions are ALWAYS WELCOME!

TrinityCloud: Thank you SOOOO much for your continued reviewing. You have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its extra long! Thanks so much again!

And here is our feature presentation...

* * *

"Snape." Sirius hissed venomously, as our wonderfully greasy Potions teacher walked into the mansion, carrying several important looking parchments under his arm. Severus laughed nastily, stepping aside, revealing his protégé who was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy's son." Remus entered, narrowing his eyes in distaste.

"The name's Draco. Good evening Professer Lupin." Draco said politely, although you could see internal struggling to try to be civil to the former teacher.

"Draco, of course. How are you?" Remus answered, surprised at the polite tone in the Slytherin's voice.

"Very well, thank you. Do you know where Dumbledore is? We're supposed to show him some items." Draco gestured to the parchments.

"Good grief Malfoy, what'd they feed you? A Politeness Potion?" Ron came down, snorting, with a grinning Harry. The transformation of the polite Draco to the normal, sarcastically funny Draco was instanteous.

"Hello Ronniekins, and Potty. Are you both trying to see how you can make Dumbledore love you even more?" Draco spat angrily, to which Ron and Harry were at a lost for words.

"Malfoy!" The twins bounded down like eager puppies, imaginary tails wagging. They looked…_happy_ to see him.

"Hey Weasly Wonders. You come up with another candy yet?" Draco greeted them with a hearty slap on the back, and received two in return.

"Sure did. Thousand Sense Candy. Oh yeah, here's Amaya, Spell Lord. Er…would that be Lordess?" George scratched his head in confusion.

"I prefer Lord. I have the satisfaction of disappointing them when they see I'm a female. Anyway…" Amaya inspected him closely, remembrance growing in her eyes.

"You look familiar." She thought out loud.

"Lucius's son." Sirius supplied.

"Ah, Lucius. Handsome son of a bitch." Amaya laughed, making Draco feel proud of his old man, despite him being a Death Eater. After all, he still was his father.

"Son of a bitch is right. Idiot kept trying to steal our spotlight." Sirius grumbled.

"But you have to agree he was charming. Of course, he didn't have a group like the Mauraders, so he never was quite as popular. Anyway, enough of reminiscing." Amaya was cut off by the common 'pop' of someone Apparating and Disapparating.

"Am-ay-a…You're needed. Follow me." A harried, crease-marked old wizard gasped for air. Amaya frowned, but disappeared, melting into the shadows.

* * *

A couple of worried hours later, Amaya reappeared from the shadows, earning gasps and yelps of surprise from the very wakeful, and very worried group of people left behind. All the Spell Lords had been called, with very little to no notice; Aqua had simply been snatched by a black, clawed hand whom everyone recognized as Amaya's magic, and disappeared.

"You got anywhere where I can—" She didn't finish her sentence, choking up a ball of yellow, glowing substance. The ball looked cheerful, magical, with a green little pixie trapped inside.

"Light and dark don't mix." She choked up another one, this time with a miniature of Azortil. She choked up seven more, and then collapsed against a sofa, exhausted.

"Geroff, Maya, this is me." Sirius's muffled voice sounded behind her. She yelped in evident astonishment, and quickly stood up, searching desperately for a place to lie down and curl up to take a nap.

"Oooo, Amaya has a crush…" Azortil, who had just popped out of the little yellow bubble sang loudly, earning a swift punch in the chest from a tired and cranky Amaya.

"Ow, Amaya, that hurt." Azortil feigned a hurt and offended expression, earning a bark of laughter from Amaya.

"Good, it was supposed to. Anyone have a bed I could conveniently borrow for a couple hours?" Amaya asked, trying to stifle a huge yawn. Molly, ever the motherly one, was about to speak, but cut off by a cheeky Sirius.

"You can share one with me. It's big." He winked at her, earning a faint blush.

"Oooo, Amaya blushed…Oh boy she really has got a crush…." Azortil wasn't helping matters by singing extremely loudly, but now joined by the Weasly twins.

"Fire Ass, shut your mouth now before I curse you. And Sirius –" She was cut off by a slightly smiling Molly.

"Dear, you can have the bed upstairs. Sirius, if you'll show her…this is your house." Molly clicked her tongue, and Sirius leaped out of the chair with astonishing grace, and with a mock gentleman manner, led her upstairs. Everyone watched with amused eyes; Amaya kept to herself for most of the days, except for a few while working with the adults of the Order of the Phoenix, and planning explosions with the Weasly twins.

"Now, m'lady, does this room suit you?" Sirius asked in a deep voice, opening the door to a rather large, spacious, and overall, extremely fashionably furnished room.

"Thanks Sirius. You're helpful even if you are insane." Amaya groaned, as she plodded into the room.

"I take that as a compliment. Now, remember, if you ever get cold, my offer still stands…" Sirius winked, and dodged a flying pillow.

"Get out of here." Amaya said crossly, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Amaya, have you finished your 'task'?" Dumbledore asked solemnly, as a tired Amaya plopped down in her kitchen seat.

"Yes, sir." She replied, yawning, and lazily sent a tendril of her magic to retrieve a cup of coffee that was sitting on the center island of the kitchen.

"Very well. Anything else to report?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his long, fine white beard, the tip curled upwards.

"The last words were 'Voldemort sends his love'. Caught a bunch of other rats too." She sipped the steaming black coffee, breathing deeply.

"And?" Dumbledore raised an arched eyebrow.

"You can interrogate them if you want." Amaya carelessly swept open her cloak, and five, trembling, blubbering men tumbled out. She sipped her coffee again, stretching out her legs.

"My goodness!" Molly cried out in alarm. The men, seeing that the fearsome female they had met before not here, and everybody around them looking stricken and terrified, they began their old and usual swagger.

They leered and laughed darkly, whipping out their wands. Amaya didn't seem to notice, and Sirius was looking warily at all of them. He still wasn't sure about Amaya, even if he had known her since his Seventh Year back at Hogwarts. She could be as friendly as a golden retriever puppy, or as evil as Lord Voldemort himself. She still could be on his side, even after passing Dumbledore's tests of secrecy. After all, she made new spells.

"Stupefy!" The men shouted together, their wands pointing directly at a growling Sirius, who had transformed into a black dog.

"Stupid idiots." Amaya watched as the spells they shouted ricocheted off an invisible shield to hit themselves. Immediately, all of them were paralyzed, their surprised eyes and agape mouth evident.

"Very good Amaya. Snape, the Veritsasum?" Dumbledore asked, as Snape produced a perfume bottle with the clear liquid inside, sparkling dangerously. (A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right, I'm too lazy to check)

Dumbledore began his long interrogation of the petrified men, as Amaya finished her coffee and went out for a walk. A suspicious Sirius went along.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going for a walk. Is that illegal?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No. Mind if I accompany you?" He asked roughly.

"Not as if I have a choice. Hurry up." She sighed, as Sirius transformed back into human form to attach a leash and collar on himself. Amaya's eyebrows were now hidden underneath her hair.

"Are you in some cult?" She asked incredulously. Sirius laughed, and transformed back into a dog, bounding up happily to her, his tongue lolling.

"You idiot." She groaned, as she reluctantly picked up his leash, and sighing.

"How am I supposed to talk to you then? People are going to think I'm insane, talking to a damn dog…" She complained, as Sirius's tail wagged cheerfully, barking at various people.

"Lots of people talk to dogs. And besides, it's not good for a convicted murderer to go around talking with a rather odd, depressed, extremely evil girl. The Ministry would have an orgasm, trying to catch us both." Sirius whispered, pawing the ground eagerly.

"I repeat, you idiot." She said dryly, earning strange looks from bystanders.

"Rawf!" Sirius yelped, and took off like Hermione after a new book, dragging a flying Amaya after him.

"You stupid, effing _dog_." She hissed angrily, as Sirius happily chased after some more pigeons. She finally released the leash in frustration, and sat down on the grass, watching Sirius make a fool of himself.

"Well, Amaya's come out of her hiding places. What's the special occasion?" A rather handsome, young man with an air of haughtiness about him laughed.

"Master Will. How's Diabalita coming?" She nodded her head, referring to the school he governed, Diabalita, the School of Dark Arts.

"Nothing to mention. Now you, however, must have a special occasion to be walking out without a disguise on." He peered at her, as if trying to figure out her reason.

"It's nice out. And I have free time." She shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, a ball of black fur cannoned onto Will's face, earning a strangled yelp. Amaya let out a low, dark laugh.

"Off boy." She ordered, and Black, wagging his tail still, trotted back to her side.

"You got a dog? I thought for sure you'd get a great, bloody serpent, but you get a dog. Have you been consorting with Muggles recently?" Will spat, in evident distaste.

"The pet shop was out of great, bloody serpents. The dog is supposed to be magical. Of course, I have yet to find out anything yet." She added darkly, looking at Black with a pointed expression. The dog whined.

"Whatever. Are you free Friday night?" Will asked casually. The dog began growling protectively.

"It depends. Are you paying?" Amaya asked.

"Of course."

"I can't refuse a free meal. Where?"

"Little Palace, seven o' clock. I'd pick you up, but I have no clue where you're staying, and knowing you, I don't want to know. Dress nicely." Will vanished, leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

* * *

"Since when do you have a relationship with _Will_?" Sirius shot, back in the house after transforming back into human form.

"Since today. Speaking of which, you probably should tell your nephew of yours that there's going to be another Triwizard Tournament, involving Diabalita. If I've known Will long enough, Harry or whatever his name is, better watch his back. Diabalita is known for…a little bit of pre-competition." She added, marching upstairs.

"You've known Will long enough. Pre-competition, my ass. More like sabotage and cheating."

"Well, you've never been against bending the rules, if I recall correctly." She snapped, defending her old school.

"We never hurt anyone!" Sirius argued.

"Except for all the Slytherins." Amaya said darkly, as she squeezed herself through a small slit into the house. The slit was the only way she could get in; the spells were designed to keep all creatures of darkness at bay.

"But they deserved it." He whined, pulling his adorable puppy face. (A/N: Everybody together: AWWWWW!)

"Stop looking like those god damn toddlers when they don't get what they want." She said shortly, and stomped upstairs, slamming the door shut for some more solitary time.

* * *

"So how was the date?" Sirius pounced, the moment she entered the mansion, looking tired and as if she would murder the next person who spoke to her with a particularly gruesome death.

"Would you leave me alone if I said great?" She snapped, going upstairs, tying her hair back up in the usual ponytail, chucking her purse into the corner of her room, kicking off her high-heels narrowly missing Sirius's face.

"Someone's moody." Sirius commented lightly. The Weasly twins, as well as the rest of the kids had their ears pressed eagerly at the door.

"Yeah, well, if you had to listen to someone brag about how great they are for two fucking hours, you'd be moody too. Now get out so I can sleep. And don't wake me up, if you do I'm going to blast you into smithereens, and curse your remnants to Pluto, where you'll freeze to ice particles and be smashed into bits by giant alien monsters, who'll eat you." She shouted threateningly, obviously in a bad mood, even for her.

"Really." Sirius asked skeptically.

"If I didn't know you for seven years already, you'd be begging for mercy. You're pushing the limit. One more word, unless it's good-bye, and I swear you'll never wish you'd been born." She whipped out her wand, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sirius laughed, and reached for the doorknob. The teens hastily darted away down the hall, still listening intently.

"Just to tell you, good-bye is technically two words joined by a hyphen…"

"GET OUT!" Amaya screamed, as Sirius closed the door hastily, but not before a high heeled shoe was pelted at his face.

"Angry little hussy." He chuckled, as he picked up the shoe and knocked on the door.

"What the fuck do you want, Black?" Amaya's voice screamed.

"You want your shoe back?" He asked, grinning slightly. The door opened slightly, as a black, clawed hand snatched the shoe and the door slammed shut. Sirius went whistling down the stairs, whistling to the tune of a Muggle song.

* * *

"Change of plans everybody. We're going to go shopping for school supplies today and tomorrow. I know it's early, but we have to make exceptions." Molly announced at breakfast one day, later middle summer. (A/N: Late middle summer. If you get that.)

"But we haven't even gotten our school supply lists yet!" Ginny protested. She had been looking forward to a nice day of reading her new Muggle book and playing Quidditch.

"I have them. Dumbledore graciously provided us with them due to the circumstances. Everyone, hurry up, we need to travel by Floo powder, and I'm sure some of you are going to get lost." Molly said quickly, her apron swirling as she dished out everyone's breakfast.

"I hate Floo Powder." Amaya grumbled, but she ate her breakfast quickly anyway.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Molly asked, after everyone had finished scarfing down their breakfast.

"Amaya and Sirius first." She said in a business-like tone, as a disgruntled Amaya and a sleep-deprived Sirius stepped into the purple amethyst flames.

"D-Diagon Alley!" Amaya had her eyes squeezed shut, and Sirius had to stifle a huge yawn before the flames swallowed them up.

"Okay everyone here? Let's see, two, four…" Molly quickly did a head count.

"We're missing two." She frowned, as a light formed in her head.

"Sirius and Amaya are probably snogging somewhere around here…" Azortil grinned, as he cast his smoky eyes around the busy alley.

However, two and a half hours later resulted in nothing, and everyone was beginning to get a bit frantic.

"Okay, Fred and George, you all lead Harry and the dears for their shopping. Adults, we need to organize a search party…" Molly organized the teams. Even Azortil was looking a slight bit grim, despite his party-going nature.

"She still has our Thousand Sense Candy blueprints!" Fred cried out suddenly, in realization. Everybody laughed uneasily, although wondering where in the world the two most troublesome and mysterious people had gone.

* * *

A/N: Remember everyone TEN (10) Reviews! Thanks again, and I'm sorry if I sound bossy, but I want to know that people are reading my work, instead of me just blabbing away like I usually do...Hehe, and they make me feel happy.

Later guys...


End file.
